


No competition

by lorinhazuzu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorinhazuzu/pseuds/lorinhazuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is there when Louis gets back home, but surprisingly Louis is not bothered.</p><p>Much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No competition

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I did this, I have two other stories I’ve been trying to finish for ages, and then this just wrote itself in the last forty minutes, so it’s short and probably not very good, so I apologize in advance.

Louis can’t really avoid all the Harry Styles/Nick Grimshaw going on, when it’s frequently and continuously being shoved at his face. The thing of it is that Louis is jealous. Very jealous. And Harry is oblivious to it all, painfully oblivious. And then there’s Nick who’s just smug. Annoyingly smug.

But then things like this happen.

Louis gets back late on Monday morning after a weekend spent in Doncaster with his family, and as soon as the door opens he knows. He’s here, Louis thinks with distaste, as he hears the two familiar voices (one of them more familiar than he ever wanted it to be). He pauses for a second in the hallway, steeling himself for a morning of putting up with ‘Grimmy’. Honestly he doesn’t know why he bothers, he’s pretty sure Harry wouldn’t notice the tension between Nick and him if he spelled it out to him. And, if Louis is being honest with himself he likes it that Harry is oblivious, especially knowing the reason why: Harry just doesn’t see a reason for there to be any tension between the two men.

That kind of says it all for Louis.

He walks slowly, tiredly through the hallway towards the living room where he can hear the two of them laughing. It doesn’t really matter that he knows, knows Harry loves him; his chest always tightens a bit whenever he sees Nick making Harry laugh because it’s impossible really, for him not to think ‘what if?’

When he gets in the living room, pulling his suitcase sluggishly behind him, he sees that Nick is sitting in the one sit, while Harry is sprawled out on the couch and can’t help but feel relieved, because he doesn’t know what he’d do if he found both of them draped over each other, which he knows is something Harry likes to do - having no knowledge whatsoever of personal space - with Louis or the boys.

Nick sees him first, seeing as the armchair is facing the entrance of the living room, and Louis can see the ways his shoulders tense a bit, feeling suddenly grateful to the few minutes of warning he had that Nick doesn’t have now.

“Louis” He greets, voice clipped. Louis is just about to respond with a pretend-polite ‘hi’ when movement on his peripheral vision catches his attention, and he turns his gaze on Harry, who’s whipping his head around to look at him, and then scrawling quickly and clumsily off the couch, tripping more than once over the blankets he had been covered with, as he sprints towards Louis, faster than Louis would like, when he’s so tired and slow.

Just as he predicted, Harry knock into him hard, having lost control of his own body, minutes ago, going too fast for him to catch himself. Louis stumbles back a step at the impact, receiving a face-full of curly hair, arms suddenly full of Harry, whose skin is warm, and smells faintly of their body wash and sleep, and it has only been three days, but Louis’ missed him, so he puts his arms around the boy, relishing in the small little, happy sigh Harry lets out. They stay in the embrace for a few minutes and Louis can’t help it, when his vision suddenly clears from all the curly hair as Harry tucks his face into his neck, and he sees a very sour looking Nick, standing awkwardly in the middle of his lounge.

And yes, maybe Nick is a smug bastard sometimes, loving to shove his and Harry’s friendship on Louis’ face, but Louis can be ten times as smug because, well, why wouldn’t he be? When Louis’ got Harry, all the time, when Harry is just so painfully his, why should he bother himself with Nick’s pettiness?

“Louis! You’re back!” Harry pulls away and Louis lets him, wanting to have a look at the dear face. What he sees makes his heart hurt and falter for a second, because Harry is beaming at him; that warm and heartbreaking smile that means he’s truly, extremely happy, and makes Louis feel just as happy in return.

Immediately, he pulls Harry back in, and Harry comes willingly, eagerly, and Louis forget all about Nick, forgets all about everything but the boy in his arms. Harry.


End file.
